Northstar the SkyWing IceWing hybrid
Appearance: Northstar has pale orange scales with darker orange over-scales. His underbelly is a pale gray blue, and his eyes are pale blue, like ice. His horns are gray. His wing membranes are a pale yellow color. Northstar looks every inch like a firescales SkyWing aside from the fact that some of the scales on his legs look like an IceWing's, he has six spikes protruding from his tail, and the spikes on his neck are more spread out than the others. Abilities: Northstar can breathe firebreath(it looks like white steam), fly extremely well, and withstand subzero temperatures, but cannot withstand bright light, as it hurts his eyes. One thing he can do that no other dragons but Coldfront and Ghostlight knows he can do is summon a pale orange force field using the Scroll of the Lost-gift, and can use it to turn himself invisible. Backstory: Northstar hatched, along with his twin sister, Emberice to an IceWing named Dominus. Before they hatched, Emberice sucked almost all of Northstar's fire out of him, but left him with just enough to survive. Emberice got out of the egg, and when Northstar got out, he stopped breathing for a few minutes and passed out, but that was enough to make Dominus think he was dead. Dominus took him outside, and left him there, probably for some bird of prey to pick up. Several minutes later, Northstar was startled awake by the feeling of the ground falling out from under him. Then he realized that the ground wasn't falling, but that he was being carried in something's talons! A skua had grabbed him, and by now, he was extremely high off of the ground, with the skua not intending to land anytime soon. The skua took him a nest, and proceeded to drop him into it, into the middle of a flock of hungry chicks. For several months, the skua raised him with her other chicks, and he learned how to 'speak' to her, calling her Calypso mentally. One day, Calypso apparently decided that it was time to teach her chicks how to fly, and she did, which frustrated Northstar to no end, as he kept slamming into the ground. He managed to learn, however, and was soon flying as good as his ‘siblings’, thinking he was a skua, like them. One day, Calypso didn’t return to the nest, which made Northstar wonder where she had gone. He soon found her, facing off with a big pale indigo colored dragon with diamond shaped scales and a diamond shaped head who breathed white stuff in Calypso’s direction, and then reached toward her, snapping his ‘mother’s’ neck. Northstar let out a sound that mirrored the call of a skua perfectly, and slammed his small bulk into the dragon, biting its tail and its claws, even as it dragged him off of it. It grabbed Calypso, and ate her, than picked him up. The dragon flew toward a building on the outskirts of a small town. Northstar squirmed, and screeched in anger. It wasn't fazed, and spiraled down toward the building. Having lived in a nest with several other birds, Northstar thought the building was really weird looking. The dragon touched down, and opened the door of the building, carrying him inside, and setting him down onto the floor. The dragon tried to talk to him, but he couldn't understand what it was saying. Northstar screeched in frustration and curled up in a ball on the floor with his head under his wings. The dragon picked him up and Northstar screeched angrily, snorting a puff of firebreath in annoyance. The dragon set him down and walked off. For several months, the dragon spent his time trying to teach Northstar how to speak Dragon. The problem was, Northstar would get frustrated and screech in anger for several minutes before he calmed. One day, he screeched for an hour! Northstar liked flying much more than he liked learning Dragon. The dragon caught on to that, and took him outside, teaching him the names of different birds, plants, and tribe names. Northstar learned how to speak Dragon, and learned that he was a SkyWing IceWing hybrid, and that the IceWing who had caught him was named Coldfront. When Northstar turned two, he and Coldfront left the Ice Kingdom and moved to the neighboring Sky Kingdom. Northstar was able to pass himself off as a SkyWing, though he went by the alias of 'Spark' so as not to arouse suspicion about his origins. He did nearly get caught a few times when a few SkyWings looked at him for a few minutes longer than most. They stayed in the Sky Kingdom for almost a year, then moved again, this time to Possibility, in the Kingdom of Sand. Coldfront started a shop that made and sold jewelry and pottery, with Northstar as his assistant. One day, Coldfront told Northstar about how he had found him, but that he didn't know who his parents were, or if they were even still alive. Northstar looked for his family members for at least two years, but eventually gave up. One day, Northstar was by himself in the shop, as Coldfront had gone out to get food. He was counting out how much money to give as change to a customer, when he suddenly had an urge to go somewhere, right then. He quickly gave the customer their money, then stuck a sign that said, '''Out for lunch. Will be back in an hour.' ''on the door. He ran through the streets, bypassing Coldfront and nearly bowling his adoptive father over as he ran past him. Northstar wasn't sure what was happening to him, as it seemed like his talons were almost possessed, no, like his whole body was possessed, or was being drawn toward something, like metal to a magnet. He continued, barely feeling his wings extend and carry him into the air. Eventually, whatever had possessed him stopped, though it was still seemingly driving him somewhere. Northstar continued flying, still clueless as to where he was going. Eventually, he arrived at the tunnel to the Rainforest. He walked into the tunnels, and arrived in front of another tunnel, this one smelling like smoke and fire. He felt something tell him to go into the tunnel. He did, feeling his way along the scorched, blackened walls, and eventually arriving at a place he had only heard about: the old NightWing Kingdom, on the Volcano. The something was still leading him. It led him to a collapsed tunnel, and he sensed that whatever it was wanted him to go into the tunnel. Northstar pulled away several rocks that were blocking the entrance, and walked inside. He arrived at a dimly lit cavern, and a dragon, no, a NightWing, was waiting. Northstar turned to run, but found that he couldn't. He turned back toward the NightWing, nervous. The NightWing walked toward him, her light pink tongue flicking in and out, like a snake's. The NightWing introduced herself as Ghostlight, the first true prophet that the NightWings had had in centuries, though no one had ever noticed. Ghostlight had been hatched under one full moon in the Rainforest, but her mother had been caught and punished, and she was raised away from her mother on the Volcano. Ghostlight told Northstar that he had been chosen to be the Guardian of the Lost-gift's Scroll, supposedly an honor. Ghostlight said she was sorry she had had to bring him the way she did, but that it was necessary so she could meet him. Ghostlight gave him a fragile-looking scroll in a brown leather case and told him to keep it with him at all costs, in case something happened. She also told him to study it, preferably where no one could see him. Then she sent Northstar back to the shop, moments before Coldfront walked through the door. Northstar was still holding the scroll in his talons, and Coldfront asked him where he had got it. Northstar lied, and said that he had found it in the basement of the shop. Coldfront believed him, and told Northstar that he would take over for him. Northstar would study the scroll at night, eventually finding that it contained a prophecy. Ghostlight would summon him often, and she would teach him the history of the scroll, as well as how to use it. One night, Coldfront caught him reading the scroll, and startled him so that he accidently threw up a force field, which was one of the things that Ghostlight had taught him to do in one of the earlier meetings. Coldfront tapped the forcefield, and once Northstar let it down, he asked him how he had done it. Northstar nervously showed him the scroll, and told him what had happened. Coldfront understood, and asked if he could do anything else with it. Northstar turned himself invisible, which was a skill he was still working on. Coldfront looked shocked, and told Northstar that he could leave if he wanted, because Northstar had mentioned needing to leave later. Northstar accepted, and Coldfront left, but not before giving him a hug goodbye. Ghostlight told him to find her in the Kingdom of the Sea. Northstar packed his things, and flew in the direction of the Kingdom of the Sea. He met Ghostlight on a rocky promontory, where she proceeded to tell him what to do: wait, and guard the scroll until the Lost-gift came. So he did. Northstar has been meeting with Ghostlight less frequently, but is still guarding the scroll. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)